New Camper
by shadowpuff
Summary: Perci has something to tell Dionysus. Unfortunately Poseidon isn't very happy about it. FemPercyxDionysus


Title: New Camper

Basic Background: After the war with Gaia. Roman and Greek demigods have an alliance, but separate camps. Greek camp is more like the Roman's now. Perci is married to Dionysus and was made a goddess as a wedding present by Zeus. Poseidon hates the union. Perci is the goddess of battle and weapons. She is also the trainer and Patron of demigods.

Summary: Perci has something to tell Dionysus. Unfortunately Poseidon isn't very happy about it. FemPercyxDionysus

Parings: FemPercyxDionysus, Background GroverxJupiter, Background AnnabethxLuke

* * *

Persephone Andromeda Jackson - call her that and she'll punch you - sat in the doctor's office in shock. Next to her was Sally Jackson-Blofis, looking happy enough for both of them. It wasn't that Perci wasn't happy, because she was, but she really wasn't expecting herself to be… be…

"Pregnant!" Sally said excitedly, clapping her hands together before turning to Perci, "A grandchild at last!"

"I didn't make you wait that long," Perci told her mother, slightly annoyed. She did, after all, fight in two wars.

"Mrs Jackson and Mrs …Jackson?" the man asked after looking at the sign-in papers. Perci snorted at the man's confusion. Even after marring Paul her mother was still known as Mrs Jackson. Dionysus, on the other hand, didn't have a surname. And she wasn't going to be known as Mrs Dionysus or something stupid like that. Besides, most people know her as the Conquering Hero, anyway.

"Going on," the young goddess told the doctor.

"Well, you're in your first semester, about 5 week. We'll start you with check-ups ever two weeks and then…"

* * *

Perci sighed as she flashed into Camp Greek. Immediately after appearing she was greeted by several of the younger campers.

"Perci!" they yelled as they all rapped their arms around the woman. Perci smiled at them.

"Hey minnies. Aren't you supposed to be having swimming lessons?" she asked them, eyebrow raised. One of the boys, a seven year old child of Athena, was the only one not looking like he was just caught red handed.

"Lord Poseidon is here. He's grumpy and making the water go 'whoosh' the whole time," the boy said, making waves with his hands as he said 'whoosh'.

"Is he now?" Perci asked, not at all impressed. After all, she knew her father well enough to know that the lake wasn't the only body of water in chaos. Who knows how many mortal will suffer because her father was throwing a tantrum.

"Well then. I guess that means you have some free time. So why don't you head over to the amphitheatre and watch your older siblings practice. Ok," Perci told them.

"Yes Ma'am!" the kids said together before rushing off. Perci smiled as they left, subconsciously placing a hand on her stomach. A second later, Perci's face was set as she marched over to the lake.

Poseidon sat at the edge of the lake, fishing as the waves moved violently. Perci walked over to him, watching his shoulder tense as she got closer. It was only after she started dating Dionysus that she learned that gods gave off their own personal sent. A sent that would rub off on the people they spent most time with, more so if they were being intimate in any way, even hugging. Perci blushed thinking about it, remembering how the satyrs acted around her back then (and still).

"Done yet?" Perci asked, crossing her arms.

"No," the older god grumbled.

"You're acting like a child," Perci told him.

"No I'm not. My only daughter-"

"Currently-"

"Immortal daughter is having a child with that… that…" Poseidon struggled to find the right words. In the past, he would have called the god of wine any name. These days, however, he had to be more careful. Perci didn't care who you are when she feels like you needed a punch in the face, even back when she was a half-blood.

"My husband?" Perci suggested.

"Bla," Poseidon said, returning his gaze to the still ruff water.

"It could have been worse," Perci told him.

"How could it have been worse?" Poseidon asked.

"I could have married Hermes or Apollo. Or maybe Ares. No, not Ares. Not even if Zeus tried to force me," Perci said, muttering the last part.

"I think I prefer Dionysus," the sea god said, looking a bit green, "Especially after…"

"Curing me of my madness… repeatedly," Perci said.

"Yes," her father said softly. The sea might be a cruel mistress, but the Oracle of Delphi was worse.

"I'm fine you know," Perci said gently. Nobody talked about her madness, not really.

"But still. The whole time… fighting Kronos… I should have done something."

"Dad. You're not the expert on madness, Dionysus is. You couldn't have done anything," Perci told him. Poseidon tensed again as Perci sighed before changing the subject back to the real reason he was here.

"Look," Perci said, knowing the best way to calm down her father, "you can either accept it or never ever see your grandchild."

Immediately the waves turned to calm water, almost like it never moved. Poseidon sprang to his feet, paler than Hades.

"No," he said, panicky, "No, please. I'll be good, I promise."

"So you won't try and blast Dionysus to bits?" Perci asked. Poseidon closed his eyes, clenching and unclenching his fists several times.

"Not even a little," he said, looking like he wanted to throw up.

"Good. Now don't you have some storms to stop?" Perci asked. Poseidon pouted, stopping only after his daughter hugged him.

"Call me if you need me," Poseidon said and disappeared in a bright light.

Perci sighed and walked in the direction of the Big House, only half expecting to find her husband there. While the god of wine had been terribly lazy when she arrived, either sleeping, playing cards, or doing nothing, Dionysus had changed after they started dating and after Castor (_deep breath_) died. The young man's death had greatly affected Dionysus, so much that he had started training the half-bloods, if just to give Pollux a greater chance at survival.

Even now - with Pollux gone from the camp, having started his own family - Dionysus help trained the heroes. The god didn't stick to one thing though, not like Perci and her weapon training. No, Dionysus did things randomly. Sometimes he would teach about the legends to the younger campers, other times he would train hand to hand with the older campers. He taught them to observe their surroundings and how to use them in battle. He taught them how to escape if captured, that having happened to him several times in his youth. He taught them many things, and as far as Perci could see, it made him happier. Not completely, but still.

"Perci!" Jupiter called suddenly. Perci turned to the heavily pregnant dryad and smiled.

"And here I thought Grover confined you to your tree, the old worry wart," Perci said lightly. Jupiter giggled, a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Oh he tried, but what he doesn't know wouldn't hurt him."

"He's not here?"

"No. He took Elm to visit Bethany at Camp Roman."

Perci smiled at the mention of her young niece and nephew. Elm was a half satyr/ half dryad little boy. He had goat legs and light green colored skin, as well as his mother's amber hair. Bethany was Annabeth and Luke's daughter. The blond hair, blue eyed girl was as smart as she was naughty. Everyone shuddered when they thought about the day they would have to start training her. Most of them would prefer the underworld to that.

"And he left you here all alone? That doesn't seem like him."

"Oh he didn't want to, but you know how insistent Elm is. That and I **am** busy escaping my dozen or so babysitters," Jupiter said, grinning. Perci laughed.

"How far along are you?" Jupiter asked, surprising the young goddess.

"How did you-"

"What else could make Lord Poseidon so upset."

"True."

"So…?"

"Five weeks according to the doctor," Perci said, placing a hand on her stomach once again. Jupiter smile and hugged the girl. Well, as much as she could.

"Congratulations! Have you told Lord Dionysus yet?"

"Still looking for him. So if you could point me in the right direction?" Perci asked. Jupiter smiled.

"Strawberry fields," she said. Perci thanked and hugged the other expecting mother again before heading off.

If you have ever seen a mortal strawberry field you would remember the rows of small plants. Camp Greek's strawberry fields weren't like that. The plants grew tall, looking more like the hedges one uses to make a maze, which the strawberry field had been turned into.

Perci loved strawberries, almost as much as she loved the strawberry field. It was, after all, the place where she and Dionysus had their first secret date, back before anyone knew about them. Perci smile as she entered the field, picking a berry as she did so. Taking a bite, she looked down at her stomach.

"I really hope you like strawberries little one, because if you make me throw up because of them, I will not be happy," Perci told her child.

"Who, are you talking to?" Dionysus asked from behind her. Perci turned around and grinned, quickly throwing her arms around her husband and kissing him.

Dionysus hadn't changed much from when she started camp. He had lost the redness in his face after she … 'convince' Zeus to lift the 'no wine' ban the god had been subjected to. This made him slightly easier to be around, mainly because he was less depressed. He had lost his beer belly and stood straighter, making him seem taller. But otherwise, he was the same. He still had the same messy curly hair, mainly because he didn't care for brushing it, and the same purple eyes. He was still condescending and could still make anyone hate him after only a few minutes.

Perci kissed the older man, not hesitating to open her mouth as he plunged his tongue into her. She moaned as he tightens his arms around her, ready to shove her against the nearest bush or drop her to the ground. Giggling at his eagerness, she gently pushed him away. He growled, already trying to place his lips against hers once again.

"Not now," Perci said, knowing he hated hearing the word 'no'.

"Why?" he asked, still growling.

"I have to tell you something," Perci said. Instantly, he backed away, his focus completely on her. That's what she loved about him. When she tells him something he listened completely, always giving her his full attention.

"What is it?"

"As you know I went to visit my mother-"

"How's your brother?"

"He's good, straight A's again this term. So I got sick-"

"Again? That's it. I'm taking you to a doctor-"

"My mother beat you-"

"Mortals. We have doctors on Olympus-"

"To bad. I went to a mortal one. Anyways. I found out what's wrong," Perci said. Most people would be annoyed by how much they interrupted each other, but that was just how they talked. Perci felt that the more he interrupted her the more he listened. Now, however, he was silent. Perci kept quiet, wondering how long it would take him to lose his temper.

"Well! What's the matter!" he half sneered at her, knowing exactly what she was doing.

"I'm pregnant," Perci told him.

"W-what?" Dionysus asked, shocked.

"Pregnant. With child. Bun in the oven. Knocked up-"

"Don't say that," Dionysus hissed as he covered her mouth after the last two words, "Your father might hear."

"He already knows. I already stopped him from flooding the camp," Perci said once she removed his hand.

"Are you sure?"

"About the baby or my father?"

"The baby."

"Yes-"

The next thing she knew she was up against a large strawberry bush, his mouth on hers. He kissed her deeply, picking her up and placing her legs around his waist. Perci felt him grip her thighs tightly as he kissed her hungrily. Tongue touching tongue as spit escaped from their mouths. Perci had her arms around Dionysus neck as one hand racked though his curly hair, pushing his mouth violently against hers.

"Eep!" They stopped suddenly, turning to the very red satyr just standing there. Honestly, Perci thought they would be more used to catching the two at it. Most satyrs do.

"What!" Dionysus said, not happy about being interrupted. Then again, he never was.

"Chiron asked me to ask Lady Perci if she's still doing the weapon's training today?" he asked, surprisingly not stuttering. Dionysus growled and attached his lips to Perci's neck, already knowing what she'll say.

"Tell Chiron I'm on my way Fern," she told the young satyr before letting out a moan. Her neck was her sweet spot, easily turning her into a puddle of goo when Dionysus attacked it. When she looked back she saw Fern had already run off. She laughed slightly before turning her attention back to her husband.

"Someone's happy," Perci teased him.

"Extremely," Dionysus muttered against her neck, before kissing it again.

"I would love to continue this," Perci said, smiling at the noise Dionysus made, "but I did tell Chiron I'll be right there."

Dionysus grunted, but let her down. Looking into her eyes, he smiled softly. Perci grinned and rapped her arms around his waist, resting her chin on his chest. A few years ago it bothered her that she was so short but now… Perci closed her eyes as she listened to his heartbeat, feeling him rest his head on hers.

"I thought you hated children," Dionysus muttered. Not without cause. Back when she was a half-blood, Perci would look like she was going to throw up at the mere thought of having children. Everyone knew that.

"I don't hate children. I just don't see myself as the mothering type," Perci told him.

"After Tyson, Elm and Bethany? I think you'll do fine," Dionysus said.

"Tyson is the leader of an arm. Elm throws sticks at people. And Bethany kicks them. Things they learned from me," Perci told him.

"No one said violence is a bad thing."

"Mortal parents commonly do."

"We're not mortal." Perci smiled at him before kissing him again. Groaning as she broke it, she stepped back. She turned and walked of, only for Dionysus to rap his arms around her again.

"I have to go," Perci said when Dionysus started kissing her shoulder.

"No you don't," he muttered.

"You have to go too, you know."

"No I don't."

Knowing she'll be late she said the only thing that would make him let go.

"You can come and watch me beat up the arrogant little brats."

* * *

The End!

Tell me if you want me to put up some more one shots in this universe or something.


End file.
